Positive displacement gear pumps can be used for low rate metering pump applications. Depending on the substances to be conveyed, chemical resistance may be a required characteristic of the materials of construction for the pump. In order to handle corrosive materials, the pumps are typically constructed from corrosion resistant materials such as 316 stainless steel. There is a need for a non-metallic pump that is easier and less expensive to manufacture and that is chemically resistant.